Club Pandemónium
by Littlemacca
Summary: Situado en un futuro indeterminado en el que las drogas recreativas y el sexo son el mayor exponente de riqueza y poder, el joven escritor Will Herondale acude al club Pandemónium para escribir sobre las maravillas y ¿barbaridades? que tienen lugar en él. Lo último que esperaba era quedar prendado del único ángel del lugar… o no tan ángel como se piensa en un primer momento.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. Todo lo demás es fruto de mi mente traviesa.**

 **Advertencia: La mayoría de los personajes son completa o parcialmente OoC. Alusión al uso de drogas recreativas, lenguaje obsceno y escenas de sexo explícito.**

Dedicadísimo a **Mira Herondale** y a ese paseo inspirador por las Ramblas que supuso el germen de esta historia.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO I**

—Así que tú eres el escritor.

La pequeña mujer se había sentado frente a él sin ser invitada ni tan sólo con la mirada. Lo había hecho con una seguridad que decía que no sólo trabajaba allí, sino que debía desempeñar uno de los altos cargos en el negocio.

—Soy la directora del Pandemónium —dijo, bien respondiendo a su pregunta o bien porque aquélla era su carta de presentación—. Me llamo Charlotte Fairchild. Oh, ¿de verdad creías que Magnus Bane dirigía esto? —en esta ocasión no cabía duda de que le había leído la mente—. Él fue el ideólogo, también el que puso el capital y, por descontado, uno de los principales atractivos del negocio. La cara bonita, y también la polla. Pero sin mí esto no se mantendría. Sin mí y sin Henry, eso se ha de reconocer…

—¿Henry es el _alquimista_?

Hacía décadas que esa palabra anteriormente en desuso había sido recuperada de los diccionarios para renacer con un nuevo significado. Había pocos _alquimistas_ en el mundo, y aún menor era el número de los que eran realmente buenos. Los _alquimistas_ creaban todo tipo de drogas recreativas, llamadas _ambrosías_. Existían _ambrosías_ para provocar cada una de las sensaciones existentes, por el momento estaban actualizadas a las 143 que existían en el catálogo. Pero los verdaderos profesionales en la materia no sólo lograban provocarlas. Sus drogas no sólo no producían deterioro físico o mental como todas las demás, sino que hacían todo lo contrario. Los consumidores de sus _ambrosías_ eran fácilmente reconocibles pues eran los más sanos y vigorosos, los más juveniles a pesar del paso de los años y ante todo, los más bellos.

—Así es. ¿Has probado ya alguna de sus _ambrosías_?

Will se vio obligado a admitir que no. Charlotte le miró con una expresión que parecía similar a la lástima, pena por aquello que ella había vivido y que él no podría ni imaginarse.

—Entonces, voy a reservarte una sesión de iniciación en una de nuestras literas. ¿Querrás a alguien que te haga _compañía_?

—No —replicó tal vez de una forma demasiado rápida—. Quiero experimentar mi primera vez yo solo —aclaró—. Siempre puedo después experimentar una nueva primera vez pero con alguien que me acompañe.

—Eso es cierto —dijo ella, aunque no parecía convencida del todo con su respuesta—. ¿De qué verdadero _alquimista_ has probado anteriormente sus _ambrosías_?

—¿Qué te dice que lo he hecho?

—Por favor —Charlotte chasqueó la lengua—. Eres demasiado guapo para no haberlo hecho.

—Me lo dicen a menudo —respondió con una sonrisa, pero algo le dijo que debía ser sincero. No por nada había sido invitado a aquel exclusivo, casi inalcanzable club, de forma gratuita. Y todo aquello para que simplemente escribiera sobre él—. Axel Mortmain —admitió.

Charlotte arrugó la nariz. Axel Mortmain era de los mejores, aunque no mejor que su Henry.

—¿Anoche dormiste solo?

Sabía que estaba siendo analizado al detalle. Parecía que aquella mujer, debido a sus comportamientos, no se creyera que pudiera llegar a desempeñar la labor por la que había sido invitado al club.

Había llegado la noche anterior, cansado de su viaje. Había pedido una cena ligera en su habitación y había dormido en soledad, lo que suponía una actitud excéntrica en una casa de placer. La habitación que le habían asignado tenía dos grandes escritorios, grandes pantallas, buena iluminación y ventilación. Era, sin duda, la habitación designada para el escritor del club. A la gente le encantaba informarse sobre aquel tipo de locales, algunos para decidir escoger a cuál ir. Otros simplemente para soñar con todo aquello con lo que sólo podrían soñar. Querían saber qué nuevas ambrosías se creaban, con qué trabajadores contaban, cuáles eran sus especialidades y particulares, cuán excéntricas eran sus fiestas, incluso cómo era un día "monótono". Aquellas historias se encontraban después en las principales páginas de las publicaciones, se escuchaban en las radios; pues eran las que ansiaba consumir aquella sociedad hipersexuada. Su habitación tenía todos los instrumentos para la escritura, sin embargo, le faltaban las historias que contar. La cama era un catre estrecho e incómodo. Aquella era una clara invitación a que no pasara las noches allí, sino en cualquier otra parte del club, en _compañía_.

—Sí. Estaba muy cansado. Además, no sabía cómo debía proceder… la recepcionista sólo me dio la llave de mi habitación, dijo que no había ningún mensaje para mí, ningunas instrucciones ni nadie que me esperara. Creía que ya que Magnus Bane me había contactado, me explicaría algo, pero me dijeron que no sabían dónde estaba.

—Magnus estaba demasiado _extasiado_ anoche —dijo ella rodando los ojos. Parecía no agradarle, e incluso empezar a cansarle, su falta de iniciativa—. Te daré dos noches para que escribas algo bueno. Puede que el club sea famoso, pero no podemos estar tanto tiempo sin un escritor. Lo entiendes, ¿no? Y para escribir algo bueno, tendrás que haber experimentado unas cuantas cosas antes, ¿no crees? De modo que, ¿has terminado de comer?

—Sí —dijo él, recordando de pronto que seguía ante su plato y su bebida, olvidados desde la aparición de ella.

—En ese caso, te haré un _tour_ de bienvenida por el Pandemónium.

x.x.x

El _tour_ de Charlotte había consistido en enseñarle las salas principales y explicarle las normas del club, así como lo que esperaban de él si acababa consiguiendo el puesto. Después, le había llevado a una de las salas con literas, conocidas como las salas de recreación y éxtasis, que estaban destinadas para recibir y disfrutar de las dosis de _ambrosía_. Allí, Will se había acomodado en su litera y había disfrutado por primera vez de una creación de Henry Branwell. Había dosis que se preparaba para consumir en la quietud, mientras que otras eran para ser administradas para determinadas situaciones y otras más genéricas podían ser para la vida normal. La suya había sido una de las de la primera categoría. Una vez hubo finalizado su sesión, sin embargo, se produjo el acontecimiento más mágico, en su opinión, de toda la tarde.

En el Pandemónium toda la gente era atractiva, pero aquel chico (podía ser que siguiera bajo los efectos de la _ambrosía_ , era consciente de ello) había llamado su atención más que cualquier otra persona con la que se hubiera cruzado. Su encuentro no había llegado a los diez segundos. El desconocido le había sonreído a modo de saludo antes de pasar por su lado, tras lo cual había abierto la puerta de la que él acababa de salir.

Seguía pensando en él, en su cuerpo extraordinariamente esbelto, sus cabellos plateados y sus ojos ligeramente rasgados mientras Thomas y Agatha le ayudaban a vestirse.

—Has llegado en una fecha estupenda —le habían explicado.

Aquella noche era de disfraces. En una sociedad en el que el sexo y las drogas eran constantes, había que añadir constantemente pequeñas sorpresas que rompieran la monotonía. En el club, cada cierto tiempo tocaba disfrazarse y por las historias que había escuchado, aquellas noches eran espectaculares.

Mientras terminaban de caracterizarlo, se planteaba si tendría ocasión de volver a ver al chico en cuestión. El club era exclusivo, tenía entendido que estaba destinado para un máximo de 68 huéspedes, sin contar los empleados de todo tipo (realmente no sabía a qué grupo podía pertenecer). Sin embargo, ya había podido comprobar que era un lugar muy grande, y con demasiados lugares por los que uno podía desaparecer si así lo deseaba.

Will se contempló en el espejo con detenimiento. Nunca había llevado un disfraz tan eleborado y realista. Parecía que en lugar de un disfraz propiamente dicho, lo hubieran transformado en otro ser. No había podido escogerlo, le había tocado ser un sátiro. Estaba claro el porqué. Charlotte ya había dicho que quería que tuviera muchas experiencias, y el disfraz no sólo era especialmente revelador, sino que también iba acompañado de una dosis especial de _ambrosía_. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas de un tejido que simulaba que poseía patas especialmente peludas, que al tacto resultaban suaves. Su torso había quedado desnudo, pero había sido maquillado detenidamente. La cornamenta que habían pegado a su frente parecía que realmente le saliera de ella, y llevaba extensiones, de modo que ahora la melena le llegaba hasta los hombros. Finalmente, le habían atado a la cintura una especie de pequeño taparrabos que podía desanudarse con demasiada facilidad o simplemente ser levantado para dejar su miembro viril completamente al aire. Precisamente aquella era la intención de la ligera prenda. No por nada, al final de toda su caracterización, le fue entregada una pastilla.

—Su efecto durará todo lo que dure la fiesta.

—¿Qué se supone que hace?

—Estarás erecto durante toda la noche —le explicó Thomas, sonriendo después de haber lanzado una mirada justamente a la zona de su entrepierna, como si estuviera imaginándoselo.

—¿Durante _toda_? —preguntó con ojos muy abiertos.

—Créeme. No podrás dejar de joder —le dijo Agatha, que también sonreía—. En toda fiesta de disfraces que se precie siempre hay un sátiro y hoy has tenido el honor de ser tú el elegido. Un buen sátiro acaba probando a todos los presentes. Y hablando de probar, si eres goloso y quedas con ganas de más, siempre puedes acabar viniendo conmigo…

—Agatha, nuestro trabajo ya ha terminado aquí —le recordó Thomas, aunque no por eso parecía que le tuviera menos ganas a Will.

Se miró una vez más en el espejo antes de tragarse la pastilla, que no tardaría demasiado en hacerle efecto.

* * *

 _Es posible que me haya pasado de intelectual escribiendo esto como introducción a un fic básicamente de sexo. Si venís en busca de esto, perdonádmelo y sólo esperad al siguiente capítulo..._

 **Nos vemos en el otro lado.**


End file.
